


Keep it Casual

by Ylevihs



Series: My Name's Not Matt [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Hux overthinks everything, Kylo isn't as stupid as Hux keeps saying he is, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PWP, bottom!Hux, get'cher fresh kylux here, it's as fluffy as you're gonna get from me, they're both still idiots though, top!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the thrilling conclusion of Hux having abhorrent taste in men, Hux continues to have casual sex with Kylo Ren even though he knows it's a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Casual

**Author's Note:**

> *does the thing*

Hux awoke groggily to light pressure on his scalp. There were several points slowly moving in unison over the main arch of his skull. They made small circles, tangling softly with his hair. It was wonderfully soothing. Eyes still closed, Hux inhaled deep and stretched his back languidly. He felt great. Better than great. Hux felt better than he had in months. The points of pressure trailed to the base of his skull and began rhythmically pressing hard and then soft. The sensation drew a noise of contentment from the General. 

 

And then Hux remembered. 

Kylo did not stop his ministrations even though Hux was sure the other man felt him tense nearly every muscle in his body. When Kylo remained silent, still massaging his head, Hux begrudgingly opened his eyes. 

At some point while he had been asleep Hux’s head had ended up squarely on the other man’s chest; his left arm had been flung across Kylo’s stomach, his elbow crooked so that his hand rested on Kylo’s pectoral. Hux watched his lower arm rise and fall with Kylo’s breathing in a distant fog. He didn’t want to deal with this. He was warm and calm and…Kylo was playing with the thin hairs on the back of Hux’s neck, sliding his fingers slowly over the general’s skin. It sent pleasant shivers along Hux’s spine. A not-insignificant part of Hux was more than content to lavish in this feeling. 

Hux flicked through his own thoughts, cherry picking what was the best way to ruin the moment the rest of him was very much enjoying. He weighed anger briefly, discarded it…something tender seemed even less apropos. He settled for dismissive, which was rapidly becoming more and more of a go to emotion when he was around Kylo. Hux wasn’t sure yet what to make of that. 

“How long did we oversleep?” he asked thickly, dreading the answer. He was actually grateful that from his current angle he couldn’t see his comstation, convinced it would be lit up like an angry electrical storm. Kylo’s hand moved around and made its way down Hux’s body to rest on his bare abdomen. 

“We didn’t,” Kylo responded. Hux waited for the ‘YOU did’ which never came. The fingers on the damn hand were lazily drawing patterns on the space just below Hux’s ribcage, flipping over occasionally to run the backs of his fingernails over the flesh. It tickled just lightly enough to be enjoyable. “It’s been just over an hour,” 

“An hour?” Hux echoed. That wasn’t possible. Hux felt more rested than he had in recent memory. A small part of Hux’s brain dredged up an old fact which Hux immediately did his best to re-bury. It pointedly reminded him that humans felt safer, and thusly more relaxed, when they slept together. A stronger, more wriggling thought began to make itself loudly known. It asked, very plainly, if Kylo had been awake the entire time. Had he been touching him the entire time? Hux’s stomach had an interesting reaction to that thought which was to try and sink as low as it possibly could in Hux’s body. Kylo’s fingers drifted upwards and traced patterns around one of Hux’s nipples. The skin there began to tighten in response. Hux felt a spike in his body heat which began to spread over his body. 

“How are you feeling?”

The list of words that ran through Hux’s mind made him slightly uncomfortable. Uncomfortable was actually the first that came to mind, which Hux was fine with. The words that followed, however…warm, content, relaxed, slightly horny, safe. Uncomfortable. He insisted.

_Safe._

A little sick.

“Fine,” he said. Hux shifted away and rolled onto his back off of Kylo, his body immediately missing the heat of the other. He didn’t get far as Kylo moved with him, curving over him and planting a kiss on Hux’s lips. Kylo’s mouth was softer than it had any right to be. He cupped Hux’s cheek as the kiss deepened, slipping his tongue into the General’s mouth. Kylo was getting better with his mouth, sliding his tongue tantalizingly slowly around Hux’s own. Hux rested his hands on Kylo’s sides, his fingertips enjoying the feeling of Kylo’s muscles shifting under them. 

The conversation they’d been having at the beginning of the night began to seep in at the edges of Hux’s consciousness. They couldn’t keep doing this. They could not. Not only was it unprofessional, Hux had his concerns that Kylo would make more out of it than was really there. Because Kylo was always the problem, wasn’t he? Hux tried and failed to stop the small noise of pleasure that rose from his chest. Kylo always, always…Hux ended the kiss, which Kylo was clearly not a fan of. He kept his mouth close to Hux’s skin, placing soft kisses over Hux’s jaw. When he reached his ear he made a low, lovely noise that went straight to Hux’s cock. 

“Kylo,” he began, fully intending to relaunch into his explanation of why they couldn’t continue these liaisons, when Kylo began slowly rocking his hips. He kept kissing Hux gently, mouthing the general’s skin sloppily and warmly. He ground down against Hux’s pelvis, hard and ready, and sighed heavy and deep into his ear. Hux was beginning to get frustrated with how one sided the battles between his mind and body were becoming. “We have to stop,” he had resisted the urge to grab Kylo’s hips and pull him closer. A small victory, overshadowed by the noticeable swelling between his legs. Kylo did not stop rutting against him, which Hux found rather rude. He expressed his opinion by grabbing a fist full of Kylo’s hair and giving it a sharp tug. Kylo winced and ceased his movements. 

“What?” he asked petulantly, pulling his head back to look directly at Hux. His lips had twisted into a small sneer. “Do you need longer or something?” he narrowed his eyes and glanced down at Hux’s growing erection as if to disprove that theory. Hux wrangled his anger at the glance down just enough.

“As I was trying to point out earlier,” he placed his palm flat on Kylo’s stomach and pushed up slightly. Kylo did not take his suggestion and did not move from off of him. He did look at the hand like it was something terribly uncouth. “I only had the desire to sleep with you when I thought it could remain casual,” Hux said as steadily as he could. Kylo looked genuinely offended. And then significantly less offended. And then.

Slightly. Embarrassed? No. Not embarrassed but…Oh no.

“I…didn’t know you…were…developing,” he sounded almost strangled on the words. Every molecule of aggression in the room had receded in an instant. Kylo seemed almost scared. 

Oh shit. 

“Not me, you moron,” Hux snapped, with perhaps a bit too much panic in his voice than he would have liked. “You,” Kylo’s offence was back with full force. With it came an unmistakable looked of relief. It stayed on the Knight’s face for half a second before it was replaced with anger. 

“I would watch what I say if I were you,” the tension around Kylo thrummed dangerously. “You really think you’re that appealing?” he followed up snidely.

“Clearly you think so,” Hux replied and realized about one millisecond too late that it sounded disastrously flirtatious. Before Kylo could think of a return volley Hux decided to keep up the offensive. “Why were you stroking my head just now?” 

Whatever Kylo had been thinking of floundered and it was visible on his face. The embarrassment was back, coated with annoyance. 

“Why do you think?” Hux remained silent, letting the implications settle over Kylo. He wrinkled his nose. “I wanted you to wake up in an agreeable mood so we could fuck again,” he answered in a clear and measured tone as if he had had to spell it out carefully in his mind before he said it. 

Hux hated that answer primarily because it meant he had woken up exactly as Kylo had wanted. He had felt good and receptive and. There were times when Hux was not his own biggest fan. They tended to be in situations when he over thought things. Like now. He didn’t want to admit it. It pained him to admit it. Hux carefully decided not to admit that there was a possibility that Kylo Ren was doing better at keeping things casual than Hux was. Simply by not thinking of it. It was borderline infuriating. Then Kylo said something that pulled Hux so cleanly and precisely out of his thoughts his mind had whiplash. 

“—you were practically sending off waves of ‘fuck yes’,” 

That sent a bone-marrow deep cringe through Hux. 

Hux had about a 40/60 percent split about whether or not it was logistically possible to continue sleeping with Kylo in a purely platonic sense. It was impossible, part of him argued. Something would slip and change and be too much and that would be the end. No second roll of the dice, no extra card up his sleeve.

The other part of him argued that no matter how good the sex was-- which to be honest, thanks to Kylo’s inexperience, had been right around pleasingly mediocre-- Hux was not about to develop feelings for Kylo Ren. Hux allowed himself a moment and confirmed with the rest of his being that, yes, he still thought Kylo was a freak and a malcontent and overall a disaster of a man who would be better off being jettisoned into space than as the Supreme Leader’s chosen one. He was still an idiot whose incompetence could only do more damage than it could ever accidently do good. There was still an unresolved part of Hux’s mind that found his failures slightly endearing which Hux would have to watch like a hawk. And that, yes, Hux still wanted to fuck his body into oblivion. 

It wasn’t fair, the first portion of him whined, knowing it had lost. 

Life wasn’t fair, the rest countered, but at least Kylo Ren was willing. It’s better when he’s in you, it continued unhindered. You like it more when Kylo’s in you. 

Oh. Yes. Right. Kylo was that thing still looming over him. 

Kylo had been watching him, Hux realized, and felt flush. Well. Glaring at him about two degrees off from livid. Hux cleared his throat with as much dignity as he could muster.   
“You were saying that I was being obvious,” he said, staring at a space just behind Kylo’s head so as to avoid his glare. Kylo halted in his fury, narrowed his eyes, looked down at Hux’s still half-hard dick, looked back up at where Hux was avoiding his gaze and sighed heavily. He let his forehead fall solidly against Hux’s shoulder. 

“Why do you always have to make it difficult?” he shifted slightly and Hux realized with a minor tinge of guilt that Kylo had gone soft while Hux had been having his little crisis. Hux slid the hand he had placed on Kylo’s chest down to his cock and began to gently stroke the other man. After a moment Kylo hummed his appreciation and seemingly without missing a beat slipped back into the slow and soft pace he had begun with. 

“Believe me, if I could stop,” he muttered, and was grateful that Kylo did not press the issue. Hux met the other man for another long kiss, taking control of it and biting softly on Kylo’s lower lip. Kylo opened his mouth and Hux slid his tongue against the other man’s traversing his mouth slowly. Kylo allowed the intrusion for a moment before sucking on Hux’s tongue.

Hux felt the other man begin to harden in his palm and he slid his mouth down as much as his position would allow to suck a dark hickey into creation in the little hollow under Kylo’s ear. Kylo pulled away slightly from Hux’s mouth, breath catching as Hux ran his thumb under the head of his cock. Hux used his other hand to stroke through Kylo’s hair and he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the smoothness of it between his fingers. He slipped his hand around with the intent of smoothing over Kylo’s cheek and down his throat but Kylo caught his fingers as they passed his mouth. He ran his tongue over Hux’s fingertips and pressed a kiss against them and Hux felt a shiver run down his chest. He pulled them from Kylo’s mouth and hooked his hand around the back of Kylo’s neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss. 

Kylo brushed Hux’s hand away from his anatomy and lowered his hips to grind against Hux’s. Now that it was no longer occupied with Kylo’s dick Hux let his hand traipse upwards. He traced the edges of the bowcaster scar. His fingertips massaged the scar tissue in the starburst center, feeling the slight tremors in the flesh there. Still flinchy. Pressure and heat increased on his forehead and Hux realized that Kylo was resting his forehead against his. When had his eyes closed? It was about at that moment that he realized he had lost track of the damn Hand. 

It appeared without warning, ghosting its way under Hux’s thigh, motivating him to raise his knee. The changed angle brought their cocks into direct contact and sent a sharp jolt of pleasure up Hux’s spine. Fingers began to drift and press into the sensitive flesh of Hux’s inner thigh. Kylo lifted his forehead off of Hux’s and Hux opened his eyes. 

Hux’s brain wanted to point out things that were unfair? Kylo’s chest was broad and well-muscled in a way that sent a sick shot of jealousy through Hux’s gut. He was long and lean and his upper body formed a near perfect triangle that led to his hips. That led to his…well, at least Hux wasn’t overly outmatched there. Still nice, though. Rather very nice. Some part of Hux’s mind still felt it necessary to blush. Hux forced it away. His eyes drifted back up to take in Kylo’s face, suddenly aware that from his current angle there was a significant chance that Kylo was appraising his own body in much the same way. One of the competing voices in Hux’s mind wondered if the Knight really did like what he saw.   
Kylo’s lips were reddened and shining with saliva, pupils blown wide, cheeks slightly pinked. The son of a bitch was smirking which sent Hux’s paranoia spiking wildly until he dramatically tossed a hand to the side of the bed. Up rose the discarded bottle of lube into Kylo’s waiting palm. 

“So,” his voice was practically dripping with prideful superiority. “I came when you told me to,” he flipped the cap of the lubricant open with a flick of his thumb letting it slicken his first two fingers. “General Hux,” he hissed the last letter of Hux’s name low and slow. Well. That was hot. “I wonder,” the Hand moved down and began to trace a tight circle around Hux’s entrance. “If you’ll be able to repay the favor,” he slid his fingers in a bit more suddenly than Hux was prepared for. He gasped, resisted the urge to flinch away, and immediately felt Kylo’s other hand come to press firmly against his hip. Kylo even had the decency to look vaguely guilty. He cleared his throat and then treated Hux to a slight nod.

Hux rolled his eyes and focused on relaxing himself. Kylo began sliding his fingers in and out with more caution. His other hand moved from Hux’s hip and came up to rub against his chest. Kylo shifted so that he was properly between Hux’s legs, giving him better access. The hand on his chest was bizarrely tender in its touches. That _really_ wasn’t fair. Hux groaned and rocked his hips forward and Kylo obliged in flicking his fingers back and away and every muscle in Hux’s abdomen spasmed. The motion Kylo was making with those damn fingers made a vacuum against his prostate and Hux couldn’t decide whether to press into the contact or pull away because. Fuck. That felt so. 

Hux twisted his fingers into the sheets beneath him almost painfully. Kylo was doing something magical with his mouth against Hux’s throat but he really couldn’t spare much mental power to figure out what it was. He exhaled heavily and inhaled so sharply when Kylo hit it again and again; the noise he made was tremulous and too high and Kylo repeated the motion to draw the sound out _again_ and. Hux could fault Kylo on a plethora of subjects but damn it if the man didn’t learn quickly.

“Oh,” Hux whimpered. The last sane vestiges of his mind were doing frantic damage control that no. No. He hadn’t whimpered. It had just been an odd, completely out of place, desperate, needy, “Oh, Kylo,” he was leaking, heavier with each hit to his prostate. Oh. Kylo. Who was staring at him again. And. No. That really didn’t matter right now because he just kept making that damn motion with his fingers and Hux wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands any more but they had to find something. They found Kylo’s hips and Hux dug his fingers in like he would fall out of reality if he lost his grip. 

It was horribly jarring to go from feeling two seconds away from cumming to being completely empty in an instant. Not even Hux’s dignity was willing to lie about the noise that came from his mouth. No. Please no. Don’t do this. Not now. Kylo’s mouth crushed against Hux’s, pinning his head back against the bed. He’d been doing other things while Hux had been distracted by his fingers dancing over his prostate. 

Kylo had slathered himself with what must have been all of lube left. He slid in easily and hilted himself on the first thrust. It knocked the air out of Hux’s lungs in the best way possible. Hux moaned low and long and hooked his arm around Kylo’s neck to keep him as close as he physically could. Kylo moved too fast and too hard and too sharply and Hux couldn’t focus on anything. His head was clouded and swimming through a deep fog. In a vague, bleary sense, Hux could hear Kylo moaning his name in his ear. Hux drug his fingers up from Kylo’s hip along his back until they reached his shoulder. 

Hux’s hips were beyond his control at this point, thrusting back as hard as he could from his angle underneath Kylo. The Knight’s mouth slid back over his own, swallowing the sounds emerging unhindered from Hux’s throat. The thrusts hammering into him remained at a steady pace until Hux shifted the whole of his lower body, bringing Kylo even deeper within him. Kylo made a satisfying growl in the depths of his lungs and faltered slightly in his pace.

He recovered quickly and finally—finally—laid a hand on Hux’s cock. What remained of the lube on Kylo’s fingers made the sensation slick and cool and tight. Always with the damn Hand. Hux was panting heavily and loudly enough to make his throat hurt. The muscles in his abdomen and pelvis and thighs were beginning to shake from the tension of holding them as he was. Kylo slowed and Hux was prepared to punch him for it just as soon as he could articulate his limbs properly. 

Then the other man slipped his arms around Hux’s torso and with a rather impressive show of strength pulled Hux upwards. He slid out of Hux just long enough to sit back before tugging him down onto his lap and back onto his dick. They sat chest to chest, Kylo practically having to hold Hux upright. Hux clutched at the other man’s shoulder with one hand, the other burying deep in his hair. Kylo’s thrusts decreased until he was merely grinding up into Hux’s plaint form. On any other day Hux would have been more than motivated to bounce against the other man.

As it stood Hux was a shameless mess. 

The slow, shallow thrusts at that angle had brought Kylo back into direct contact with Hux’s prostate, rendering the General more or less useless. That combined with a slick, feather touch against his dick and Hux was teetering on an edge that he couldn’t go over. They began moving against each other in a slow, controlled pace that was in total sync and Hux was beginning to shiver. The languid fucking was clearly not enough for Hux which didn’t seem to bother Kylo in the slightest. He began sucking hickies into creation on Hux’s pale neck. 

Hux was aware that Kylo was making noises. They may have been words. They were probably words. He struggled to maintain his focus on Kylo’s face—slick with sweat and saliva and plumed with red—and saw his mouth moving. 

“Mediocre, am I?” Kylo muttered huskily. Hux really wasn’t in a space to recognize that Kylo was mocking him with information he could only have known by spying into his mind. Hux shook his head. Kylo smirked, panting, and swiped a chaste kiss across the corner of Hux’s mouth. “Cum for me, Hux,” he demanded and resumed slamming into Hux, running his hand over Hux’s cock in a way that broke the general. 

Hux’s head fell onto Kylo’s shoulder as he came, making a sound he would forever deny he’d made. Kylo did not slow down as Hux squirmed, continuing to hit against his prostate and drawing out Hux’s orgasm longer than he had any right to. Hux spilled hot and slick onto Kylo’s stomach between them. Kylo released Hux’s cock and gripped his hips to steady them as he thrust towards his own end. The over stimulation drew a soft chant from Hux’s lips.

“Shitshitshitshit _shit_ ,” 

Kylo’s hands clamped down and held Hux as tightly as he possibly could and Hux felt him cum deep inside him. He felt hot and full and heavy and was still shaking slightly. Kylo moaned low and soft. He turned his head to mouth at Hux’s jawline lazily, breathing heavy against Hux’s flesh. Hux could feel the other man softening inside of him. Kylo’s hands were running up Hux’s back, kneading into his flesh. 

Hux was not recovering quickly. That had been much more intense than what Hux was prepared for. The hell was that? He cast a quick glance at Kylo who was practically preening. The befuddlement was clear on Hux’s face. It must have been because Kylo was reveling in something and it certainly wasn’t afterglow. Hux narrowed his eyes at him without too much vehemence as his muscles were still twitching slightly and Kylo’s hands were practically massaging his back. Hux’s mind was coming back to itself although it was failing to offer anything of use. 

Mostly it was trying to handle the surging backlog caused by Hux’s nerves firing off faster than they had in months. Then it began to fall in line. That had been so good as to cause suspicion. 

“Stop dipping into my mind,” he said forcefully. He tried to say it forcefully. It left his mouth in a ragged whisper. With the raw pain in his throat Hux dimly began to realize that he had been much, MUCH louder than he would ever want. 

“Stop broadcasting yourself like a sex-starved beacon,” Kylo countered without venom, his hands still gentle on Hux’s back. Fuck. A large part of Hux’s mind was growing to really, really approve of post-coital Kylo. Exhaustion began to creep in. Even in his younger days at the academy Hux hadn’t been the sort to often go twice in as many hours. Still. Was he really that much of an open book? The prospect brought actual bile rising in his throat. Unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable. 

He started moving his own fingers over the back of Kylo’s neck. 

“You still look like shit from earlier,” Hux lied. 

“So do you,” Kylo replied, just as casually. Hux was sure it was less of a falsehood on his part. He felt sticky and wet and he was certain he looked like a mess. With loud, creaking protests from his knees—and quieter, muttered protests from Kylo—Hux untangled himself from the Knight’s limbs and reclined back onto the bed. Kylo seemed to consider something for a moment before falling gracelessly forward onto his stomach and sighing heavily. 

“Did you sleep earlier?” Hux asked, surprising himself with the question. Kylo shook his head and without moving any other part of his body gestured vaguely to where his pile of clothing sat. A datapad rested on top of the dark fabric. 

“Got some work done,” he said thickly. At least he seemed tired now, Hux noted. 

“I thought you said no one worked during the sleep cycle,”

“I always have work to do,” Kylo shot back, mimicking Hux from earlier in the evening. Hux did not reply to that. There was always work to be done. The main obstacle—his sole competition—was hard at work usurping him in between their bouts of fucking each other. 

The damn Hand appeared and laced its fingers in between Hux’s softly. Yes. Back to work.

Soon.

No one really got any work done during the sleep cycle anyway.


End file.
